sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmy the Bee
Charmy '''the Bee '''is a Mobian bee and the youngest member of the Chaotix detective agency, and easily the most hyperactive of them as well. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee-brained, loud, immature and often gets on his teammates' nerves, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio treat Charmy as their equal. Appearance Charmy Bee is a Mobian black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow and black striped-antennas and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight googles. History Early Life Knuckles' Chaotix Charmy was captured and placed in Eggman's Combi Catcher. After he was freed Charmy and the other Chaotix joined forces with Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Heavy, and Bomb to oppose a force of robots built by Dr. Eggman. Sonic Heroes Charmy is part of the Chaotix detective agency along with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. One day he brings a package to the group, which contains a walkie-talkie. The voice behind it (referred as the Client by the team) promises the Chaotix a large reward of money if they complete some missions for him, which they do. After Dr. Eggman is defeated by the heroes and melts in to a metal puddle. The Chaotix free the client from the room he is imprisoned in. The client turns out to be Eggman, which surprises Charmy and Espio. After Eggman explains that he plans to pay the group after he takes over Earth, the Chaotix believe that Eggman has no money and look ready to attack the Doctor. Vengefully, Charmy starts stinging the doctor with his stinger. After that, Eggman explains to the group that he was locked in the room by someone and Vector asks him who it was. That someone turns out to be Metal Sonic who had betrayed and imprisoned Eggman, explaining why he needed them to free him. Charmy and his friends arrive to see Metal Sonic proceeding to transform into Metal Madness. Eggman tells the heroes that the only way to defeat it is by using the Chaos Emeralds but thinks that none of them have them. Eggman is then shocked to see the others all with the Emeralds with Charmy holding the cyan Emerald. They then stall Metal Madness by fighting his left side, so that Team Sonic could utilize a super transformation. After Metal's defeat, Vector is reminded by Charmy about the money Eggman claimed to be rewarding them, they then chase him in anger. Shadow the Hedgehog Charmy inadvertently saves Earth when ramming his stinger into a computer aboard the Space Colony ARK while helping Espio and Vector hack in. By doing this, Charmy activates a videotape that allows Shadow to break free of Black Doom's mind control. Honey Hive Heist Sonic Colors Charmy and the rest of the Chaotix are on a mission to investigate Eggman's theme park and also gives Sonic a mission on Planet Wisp. Sonic Generations Charmy attended and helped prepare Sonic’s surprise 15th birthday party. As the celebration started, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Charmy was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where he was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Charmy was returned to normal by Sonic and his younger self. When the Sonics confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Dr. Eggman and his younger self, Charmy arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Charmy and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing the party from where it left, Charmy later waved goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails when they returned to their own time. Worlds Collide Like the rest of his world and the alternate reality of Earth 20XX, Charmy was caught up in the effects of the second Genesis Wave. Once again he found himself a detective working alongside Espio and Vector, searching for the missing Knuckles, Tails, and Amy at the behest of Sonic. An impatient Charmy left his teammates in search of ice cream, only to be ambushed and captured by the Copy Robot, an agent of Eggman and Dr. Wily. Transformed into the villainous Charmy Man, he joined in an attack by the eight Roboticized Masters against Sonic's team of heroes, including new ally Mega Man. Charmy Man was defeated using Vector Man's Acoustic Blaster-which Mega Man had copied-and then restored to normal by Mega Man's modified Mega Buster. Quickly befriending their new allies-notably Mega Man's dog Rush-Charmy and his teammates then agreed to take off in search of Mega Man's brother Proto Man. Charmy and his allies quickly caught up to Proto Man, who found the trio something of an irritant. They soon arrived at a large monument to Eggman and Wily in the Skull Egg Zone, where their Wily Egg fortress floated to a stop above a teleporter pad that had previously been used to load it. Much to their chagrin, the Chaotix were unable to crack its security code, but remained there as their various allies gathered to join them. A battle soon erupted between the heroes and the doctors' army of Robot Masters, during which Charmy assisted Vector and was menaced by Hornet Man. Undaunted, he continued to fight, taking on Plug Man before being drive into a group with his friends and allies and surrounded. Luckily, help arrived in the form of the Light Robot Masters, and the bolstered heroes continued to fight until the Super Genesis Wave washed over them all. The wave's effects were subsequently undone by Super Sonic, but his restoration of Sonic's World was disrupted by Eggman with grave consequences. Shattered World Crisis Act One Soon after the Shattered World Crisis began, Charmy and his teammates were hired by Princess Sally to locate the seven Chaos Emeralds. Their adventure led to them crossing paths once again with Knuckles, when they helped him fight off several Dark Gaia Creatures in Pumpkin Hill Zone. The old allies joined forces once again to look for a Chaos Emerald, though Knuckles also proved invaluable in helping Charmy deal with his fear of ghosts inhabiting the area. However, they were then forced to deal with the Hooligans, who had been hired by Eggman to hunt the Chaos Emeralds down for him. Following a brief battle, the groups went their separate ways, with the Chaotix entering the Aquatic Mine Zone to continue their search. Charmy and Vector's antics proved too much for Knuckles to put up with, and he announced his intentions to leave them to their search. However, he then sensed the Chaos Emerald nearby, and all four heroes found it in the possession of a strange-looking creature. Despite Knuckles recognizing the creature as a good spirit meant to help restore the world, the Chaotix only had eyes for the Emerald, and attempted to take it by force. Luckily, Knuckles halted them before they had terrified him too much, and Charmy later gave their new friend a new name to go by: Chip. Unfortunately, the Hooligans soon returned, and both teams were then attacked by a Dark Gaia Titan. The Hooligans proceeded to grab Chip and the Emerald, destroying all apparent exits to the chamber while escaping and leaving the Chaotix and Knuckles at the Titan's mercy. However, Charmy and his friends escaped thanks to Vector's quick-thinking, and Charmy tricked Bean the Dynamite into attacking the Titan. Thanks to the distraction, they were able to recover the Emerald and Chip, entrusting both to Knuckles after he dispatched the Titan. Later, Charmy saw the Chaos Emerald Championship on TV along with Vector, rooting for Espio. Act Two Soon afterward, Charmy and his team were contacted by Sonic and Sally to discuss a plan to distract Dr. Eggman with a worldwide assault on his empire. Case of the Pirate Princess Personality Charmy is hyperactive and scatterbrained, and not too bright. Because he is a child, he would rather play than work. When the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also a very cheerful, lighthearted and friendly bee who treats everyone with perky kindness. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. He is brave like the rest of the Chaotix and will willingly go into dangerous assignments with them and protect his friends as best he can. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment, although, as children are prone to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Thanks to his wings, Charmy is capable of nearly perpetual flight as he is always flying around. His flying appendages do not seem to fatigue easily whatsoever, unlike other fliers. Like other characters, Charmy is able to move at super speeds, albeit so far only in flight. He can in fact move so fast in midair that he can create miniature vortexes of such density that they can be stood on. Charmy is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease and at speeds matching his teammates'. Charmy possesses a powerful stinger which is capable of landing fatal blows. With it, Charmy can land strikes powerful enough to pierce metal and he knows how to use it with speed and agility. He is also surprisingly strong for his small size, capable of lifting both his larger teammates and flying with them over large distances. Moves and techniques One of Charmy's signature techniques is the Dash, a move for letting him fly through midair. This move is vastly superior to moves like Propeller Flying and Flying, as Charmy can not only use it indefinitely, but also use it to make sudden midair boosts or dart movements. His other signature move is his Sting Attack where he attacks foes with his stinger. Also, Charmy's newest exclusively move, the Whirlwind, lets him form vortexes of winds so strong that they turn solid. Charmy is able to use the Spin Attack and the various techniques derived from it, where the users curl into tight balls for protection. The Homing Attack allows Charmy to dash in midair toward a target and the Spin Jump lets him curl into a ball and attack opponent by landing on them. Together with his team, he can also use the Thunder Shoot where he fires his teammates as electrically-charged balls. Miscellaneous skills Charmy excels in following hunches and uncovering hidden objects―once he is onto something, he is able to track down almost anything. Out of the Chaotix, Charmy is the tracker, his innocent nature giving him an excellent sense of detecting what others would miss. He also has some mysterious talent which enables him to warp between flowers and activate bee-themed devices at will. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/Allies * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile (boss, coworker) ** Espio the Chameleon (coworker) * Knuckles the Echidna * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Heavy * Bomb * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sally Acorn ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Cream the Rabbit *** Big the Cat * Guardian Units of the Nation ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog * Chip Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic *** Titan Metal Sonic *** Neo Metal Sonic *** Metal Overlord ** Badnik Horde * Black Arms * The Time Eater * Hooligans * Dark Gaia ** Dark Gaia Creatures See also * Charmy Bee * Charmy Bee Category:Characters Category:Chaotix Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Bees Category:Princes Category:Heroes